Sadie Rowland
Sadie Rowland is a freshman (Grade 9) at'' Degrassi Community School. She is friends with' Jenna Middleton and K.C. Guthrie. She is portrayed by'' Alexandria Benoit.'' Character History Season 10 In '''When Love Takes Over, Sadie is introduced when Dave strikes up a conversation with her about Sweetheart Week. Dave musters up all his courage and asks Sadie on a date to The Dot. She accepts, and Dave excitedly drags Connor and Wesley over to the library so he can show them Sadie, who they find out is about a few inches taller than Dave. At The Dot, Dave finds that he and Sadie have a lot in common, but when she stands up to get coffee with him, he freaks out and tells then her to wait at the table. The next day, when Sadie asks Dave about their upcoming date, he cancels on her and then proceeds to make fun of her in front of Wesley and Connor. Sadie hears him, gets mad at him, calls him a "jerk", and storms off with a group of her friends. Later, Dave finds her on the court playing basketball with a group of girls. Sadie is still mad at Dave, and he tries to convince her the comment was a compliment. He wins, but wants to make it up to her for mocking her height. Dave makes a bet with her - if she wins a game of basketball, then they don't go out, but if Dave wins, he gets to go out with her. At the end of the episode, we don't know the score, but Dave makes the final shot, and the two walk away hand in hand, hinting that he most likely won. In The Way We Get By (1), Sadie is seen at the game, cheering along with her friends. After the game, Dave puts his arm around her and asks if they should go see a movie. KC mentions the last time they did, they could barely watch the movie because they were making out. Sadie and Dave go out and hang with KC and Jenna, leaving Drew behind. In The Way We Get By (2), Sadie is seen eating at The Dot with Dave, Jenna and KC. Later on, Bianca and Drew join. While KC and Jenna talk about pizza. Dave and Sadie sit quietly and watch. Season 11 In Spring Fever, Sadie and Dave dance to Keke Palmer's song, Sadie having gone to the Keke Palmer concert as Dave's date. She cheers for Sav when he is pulled on stage by Keke. In LoveGame, Sadie is walking with her arm around Dave before he greets Alli and Clare. She is seen sitting with Jenna, KC, Dave, and Alli at Above the Dot. In Cry Me A River (1), Sadie, as Dave's girlfriend, pushes him to go ask Sav if he has won the job of having a one man show on "Degrassi Radio". Later on, once Dave discovers he has to go on air with Adam in order to let the school decide who they want for the gig, Dave tells Sadie he can't lose to Adam of all people. Sadie tries to come to Adam's aid telling Dave that Adam is a funny and nice guy; but Dave insists that he is funnier, nicer and manlier than Adam. In Cry Me A River (2), Sadie is seen with Dave in the cafeteria, talking about what Dave did and how she thinks it was wrong. She is also seen in the backround when Zane is talking to Dave about the petition against him. In Should've Said No (1), she is seen at The Dot with Dave. She suggests that they go to couples fondue night at The Dot but Dave tells her that he is doing something else, lying so he can hang out with Alli. In Should've Said No (2), Sadie is seen talking about basketball with Dave but, he leaves her to go help Alli with a banner. She is next seen at Movie Night waiting on Dave and when he arrives she attempts to kiss him, but he back away and looks at Alli. She discovers that he has feelings for her, but he defends himself by saying he didn't cheat. Angry, she makes a scene in front of everyone, calling Dave a lying, cheating, pig. She throws her popcorn over him and storms out, as the girls in the theatre applauds her. In U Don’t Know (1), Sadie auditions for the role of Clara for the play "Love Roulette", but she doesn't land the part. This was Sadie's last appearance in Degrassi. Trivia *Sadie likes to play Angry Birds. *Sadie dislikes Bianca because of what she did to Alli and Jenna in Season 10. *It has been confirmed that Sadie will not be reappearing for the latter half of Season 11. Relationships *Dave Turner ** Start Up: When Love Takes Over (1033) **Break Up: Should've Said No (2) (1113) ***''''''Reason: Sadie found out Dave had feelings for Alli. Subsequently, she will not appear again. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Crushes Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Issues Category:Breakups